Little Blue Fire
by VarAndJenn
Summary: Var has been running from the same man all her life, with no one but her strange friend Adrian to rely on. Suddenly, she is dragged through the double doors of Music Room #3, and her world is turn upside down. Will she be able to trust the Host Club with her dark past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I struggled with the buttons on my blue Ouran jacket. I got stuck wearing the males uniform since they didn't have female sizes that ran this small. So I had to get one specially ordered, but it wouldn't show up for a few weeks. "I wonder why the male uniforms run this small anyways" I thought aloud. My bedroom door creaked open and Adrian stuck his head in. He blew his unkempt white hair ( That's right PURE WHITE HAIR.) out of his reddish brown eyes and shook his head when he saw me struggling with the buttons. "You can't even button your own jacket." I glared at him and reached for my brush. I pulled it through my short blue hair and winced a little when it pulled through a knot. I used to have long, beautiful, blonde hair, but that was before the incident. About a year ago, I was in America, rushing around my room getting ready for school, no idea that my life would change that day.

Even now, it still seemed like a dream. The smoke, the heat, and the screams. The screams were probably the most horrifying. The shrill sound of them had filled my ears, but I couldn't move. Couldn't do anything about it. As everything started to fade to black, I remember a pair of strong arms lifting me up, and looking up to see Adrian, the only person I had left.

After the incident, I moved in with my rich uncle who ran a cosmetics company, and his into his huge mansion.

I adjusted my tie, ran down the hall, and slid down the railing to the first floor, with Adrian following behind me all the while. I sat down in the kitchen and twirled happily around in the bar stool. All of the maids sighed and squealed. What was the big deal? They do know I am 100% female, right? Adrian stood in the doorway. "Come on Var, or we'll be late." Glancing at the clock, I shoved a pop-tart into my mouth and ran out to the car awaiting us outside.

"We have arrived, my lord and lady." I hopped out of the car gleefully and looked up at the school. It looked like a castle. "Man, This place is HUGE!" I exclaimed.

As I skipped down the hallways with Adrian following swiftly behind, I heard the excited whispers of the girls around us. "are those two the new students?" "They're so cute!" I giggled and looked back at Adrian, who was unaware of the entire thing. I bumped into someone and turned to look at who it was. "I'm sorry, Miss." Adrian said while he lifted me off the floor. "Var, watch where you are going." I looked up at Adrian and hugged him. "I'm SOO sorry Adri-chan!" The entire crowd of girls squealed with delight. "It's not me you should be apologizing to." I nodded and turned to the girl. "I am really very sorry! Would you like a sweet?" I held a piece of candy out to her and she nervously took it. I hugged her and looked up. "Does this mean you forgive me?" "Y-Yes." The crowd awed and even the boys in the hallway were blushing. I glanced at a clock and gasped. "Oh no! We are going to be late Adri-chan!" We ran off down the hallway, leaving the squealing girls to their own imaginations.

The teacher finally left the classroom, so I sighed and laid my head on my desk. Two students behind me were arguing over were some girl went, not that I really cared. I stood up and started putting my books in my bag, and Adrian did the same. Suddenly two identical bodies appeared on each side of me and wrapped their arms around my waist, squishing me like a sandwich. "Kaoru, what do we have here?" "Isn't he so adorable Hikaru?" He? "Reminds you of Hunny-sempai, doesn't he?" I got nervous and looked to Adrian for help. In one swift second. I was in Adrian's arms staring back at two very confused twins. "Aw come on, we just wanted to play with him..." Who is this 'him' they were referring to?! Then I looked down at my male uniform. Oh... "Should we bring them to the host club Kaoru? I'm sure Hunny would love to meet him." The both put on Cheshire cat smiles and pulled us out of the classroom. Me and Adrian looked at each other and shared a thought. What is a 'Host Club'?

After a series of turns, we reached an abandoned music room. One of the twins, Hikaru I think, looked at his watch and sighed. "Looks like we are a little late. They probably started without us though." The twins pushed open the double doors, and an array of rose petals floated towards us. "Welcome."

Chapter 2:

A strange tall blonde ran at us, picked me up, and swung me around in the air. "Look at this! He's so cute! It's like another Hunny!" Still holding me, he looked directly behind me to see a very confused Adrian. "It's another Mori too!" I giggled at Adrian's facial expression, and the blonde just squeezed me with a tight hug, refusing to let go. "HE'S SOO ADORABLE!" He shrieked. "Can't... breath..." "Tamaki-sempai, put the poor boy down, your suffocating him." A familiar voice said. Tamaki let go of me and went to sit in a little depressing corner. I turned in the direction of the voice and my eyes widen. The person's jaw dropped. " H-Haruhi?" I said, almost whisper-like.

All of the girls in the room were escorted out of the room by a tall, dark haired guy with glasses and an odd little black notebook he was scribbling in. Me and Haruhi sat across from each other and stared at each other. Adrian was standing right behind me. Haruhi cleared her throat. "W-What are you doing here?" Adrian cocked his head. "We could ask you the same. And why are you wearing a boys uniform?"

After Haruhi told us about her scholarship and debt, she looked at us. "Your turn." I looked down at the floor and replied. "We are staying with my uncle. He thought it was for the best." There was silence. Tamaki looked at Haruhi and asked, "Who is this?" Haruhi looked at me, and I nodded. "This is Varia Dretclough and Adrian Evans." The twins looked at each other and spoke simultaneously. "So... they're not related? If not, why does Adrian follow him every where? And what's with that girly name?" Haruhi laughed and I joined in. The twins looked confused. "He's my protector... its a long story..."The glasses guy was typing away on a little laptop and looked rather frustrated. "What's wrong Mommy?" Tamaki asked. Mommy? What was up with that? The glasses guy looked up at me with a cold stare. " I can't seem to find any information on those two here." Adrian looked furious. "What the hell are you doing looking us up?!" "I usually only do background checks on our guests, but it seems as if Haruhi knows the two of you, am I correct?" "Uh yeah..." Suddenly Haruhi was hugging me tightly with tears in her eyes. "I was so worried about you! When they said the mansion burned down... I didn't... I thought I'd lost you!" Haruhi cried on my shoulder, crushing my tiny body in a fierce hug. "It's okay Haru-chan! I'm okay! See?" I gestured to myself and she laughed. "Haru-chan?..." Hikaru looked at his twin. "Only Hunny calls her that." Kaoru thought for a second. "Maybe that's why she had such an odd reaction when he called her that at first."

A little blonde boy, no taller than me, followed by a all dark man walked into the room. "Sorry we're late. I was really sleepy and... Wait, where are all the guests?" The little boy looked around, then spotted me. In an instant I was covered in a hug. "Look Takashi! He looks just like me!" The tall one just nodded silently. I walked over to the tall guy and poked him. "I've never seen a robot this realistic." Tamaki waltzed over to me and turned to face everyone. "I'll introduce to all the hosts, Haruhi's friend!" "Please, just called me Var." He squealed with delight and pointed to the twins. "Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru. And he is Kyoya..." A few introductions later, Kyoya sighed and shut his laptop. "No luck." "Couldn't get any info on him?" The twins asked at the same time. "If you want to know about me, then just ask. First of all, I am a girl." At this everyone looked surprised and Tamaki even gasped. Man were they stupid. " My name is Varia Dretclough and I am the only heir to the Dretclough's Weapons Industry. About a year ago, my home burned down, taking the lives of my parents and my brother with it. Though, only the two bodies of my parents were found. Adrian and I lived on our own for a while, but due to safety precautions, we came here to live with my uncle. Haruhi and I were friends when we were younger, back before I moved to America. That's about it." Kyoya scribbled in his notebook, then looked up at me. "What kind of safety precautions?" "That's a very long story." Kyoya smirked. "We still have an hour before our club session ends." I had the feeling that this guy was truly evil.

Chapter 3:

"I get kidnapped... a lot. That is why Adrian is here." I said, refusing to go too deep. "Why?" Kaoru asked. I shifted uncomfortably. I looked at Adrian and, without a word, I was on his back and out the door. They yelled after us, but we were already almost out the school.

I leaned back on my bed. "It was nice to see, Haru-chan, right Adri-chan? He simply nodded. He was deep in thought. I ran to the bathroom and when I came back, he was fast asleep in my bed. I smiled and climbed in next to him, laying my head down on his chest and fell asleep to the beat of his heart. I woke up to see him sitting in the corner of my room in his silk pajamas, watching me. Looking at he was wearing I knew what he was thinking. "So we are not going to school today?" He shook his head. "It's too risky. We'll wait a few days. By then they will probably have forgotten." I mumbled a "Mm hmm." as I dug my face into the pillows sleepily. Back to sleep it is then.

The doorbell rang and I shifted a little. "At this hour, it's probably the delivery man." I nodded and returned to my sleeping position. Seconds later, the bedroom door flew open. "Daddy is here my precious daughter!" Tamaki yelled. Who was he calling daughter? He stepped aside and the rest of the host club filed in. "What are you doing here?" I said, muffled by the pillows. "My daughter is sooo cute! Even when shes half awake!" Tamaki was talking excitedly to himself. The twins disappeared and next thing I know I was sandwiched in between the two of them. My blankets were still firmly wrapped around me and Hikaru tugged at them. "Say Kaoru, wouldn't you like to know what Var's pajamas looked like?" Kaoru smiled in agreement. I suddenly remembered what I was wearing and my entire face went red. I fought over the blankets with the twins, but they eventually won. The covers were jerked off revealing me in only an oversized t shirt. Everyone in the room(except Haruhi) faintly blushed.

It took awhile, but Tamaki suddenly realized that the t shirt was a MEN'S t shirt. He turned around and started choking Adrian while shaking him violently. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?!" He shrieked. "Tamaki-sempai, please calm down. this is an old t shirt he gave me because it doesn't fit him." I shook my head at his stupidity as he let go of Adrian. I looked over at the twins, expecting them to be laughing their heads off, but they were concerned with something else. Both of them were staring mouths agape, at my thigh. More specifically, the mark on my thigh. Me and Haruhi shared a look of horror. "Um, Var, what is that?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously. "It's ah... um..." I was unconsciously walking backwards, and accidentally bumped into Kyoya, knocking his brand new iPad to the floor. And of course, with my luck, it shattered. "I can pay for that." The twins and Kyoya shared a look, then Kyoya smirked. Uh oh. "I think you will have to pay us back in a different way..." Us?! What was going on? "First, start by telling us what that mark is." The twins said. I sighed. "When I was little, I was always targeted for kidnapping by the same guy. During one of the kidnappings, he made me watch as he killed three other little girls, then branded me with this mark saying 'Your time will come...'. That is also why we are here. They followed us to America, and burnt down the mansion in an attempt to kill me. While Adrian and I were living alone, they found out I was still alive. So my uncle flew us here as soon as he could." I looked down at the ground trying to contain the tears of the past and was suddenly swallowed in a large group hug. "We will never let anyone lay a finger on our Var!" Tamaki declared. I smiled softly and a tear rolled down my cheek.

I stared at Kyoya in shock. "A what?!" "You will repay your debt by working as a host." He said calmly. Haruhi looked confused. "What would her type be? Hunny-sempai is already the boy Lolita, so what now?" Gears churned in the distance and a girl appeared on a platform out of nowhere. "Ohohohohohohoho~!" I didn't even know there was a secret place beneath my room. "Who is she?" "She's our manager, Renge." Kyoya replied. "I know the perfect type for him! He could be the 'hurt' one. His past matches it perfectly! A cute Lolita boy with a lonesome, dark past, and his only friend Adrian, who cares for him and is willing to risk his life for him!" Renge sighed gleefully. Adrian made a face that said, 'How did I get involved?' I held in a giggle and just as fast as she had appeared, she disappeared. This host club is weird. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and Tamaki pointed at Adrian and I. "You two are now hosts!" I sweat-dropped. What have I gotten my self into?...

A/N: Me:Thank you for reading! This is my first ever fanfic that I actually posted! Please review it! If it is liked enough, I will continue. Hunny: I am being replaced aren't I?! *sniffle* Mori: No Mitsukini. Var: O.O It talks too?! Me: *Sweat-drop* Anyways I hope to see you guys next time! Hikaru: *laugh* No you won't. Your story sucked. It didn't have ANY twincest in it of Kaoru and I... *smirk* Var: Twincest? Me: NO! VAR! YOUR INNOCENCE! Adrian: *sigh* As you can see, things are a little messed up around here... so sorry if a chapter is late. *smile* Me: KYAA! *nosebleed* S-Sorry about the short chapters...


	2. SORRY!

So sorry about this, but Little Blue Fire has been moved to my personal account Variannarae, due to the fact that I wrote it by myself and this is an account for fanfics written by me and Jenn. SORRY! Please forgive me!


End file.
